


Roughhousing

by Frechisia



Series: Dark Shiro Week 2017 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Commander Shiro, Dark Shiro - Freeform, Dark Shiro Week, Day 7 - Scars/Injury, Kuro Week 2017, Nothing super duper serious though, Scientist Matt, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frechisia/pseuds/Frechisia
Summary: The scar on Shiro's face wasn't from a fight, nor was it from an enemy.





	Roughhousing

**Author's Note:**

> In which Matt is badass scientist and has a ponytail.

Shiro sighed. Usually he was a man of patience. On the battlefield he could wait hours in the same position when finding the perfect moment to strike. He could track a target for days on end to get information. Heck, he once had a stakeout mission that lasted weeks. Though, needless to say that his blood lust withdrawal showed when they finally did take down their target.

"Matt, what's taking so long?" His friend didn't speak. Instead, he looked up and tipped his head to the side, his ponytail moving with it, as if to say _'stop asking questions or I'll sew your mouth shut.'_

That was probably exaggerated. Matt would never do that to him. Shiro was his best friend and most importantly his favorite project. He only does it to the lesser, more annoying soldiers, and even then only if he has the time. 

Shiro tapped the armrest with his left hand. His right was currently dead and being worked on, a consequence of his last fight. He made sure to return the favor by taking off theirs as well, though Sendak argued that a flesh arm and mechanical one can't be exchanged. He thought that Shiro should've taken a leg as well.

"It didn't even take this long to _build_ my arm," he whined. Matt's eyebrow twitched and Shiro grinned. "Seriously, what are — ow!" He pulled back his now functional arm to his chest. "What was that for?"

Matt had the audacity to look innocent. "I was only fixing your arm. Pain is sure to be experienced during the procedure." He shrugged, but there was a glint in his eye that Shiro recognized. It was there when they handled the weakling traitor, and it was there when Matt got to work on a project. In fact, he even remembers seeing that look when they were in the Garrison, and Matt thought it would be interesting to see just what secrets the school could be hiding. 

It was almost startling how similar and how different they were from that time. 

"Well, I hope you don't mind me returning the favor as well." Shiro poured energy into his hand and punched Matt. Usually, Matt would simply dodge it and go back to working on his current lab project. However, Matt had done some improvements that Shiro wasn't aware of. His arm was faster, stronger and reacted quicker than he could think. His fist landed on the side of Matt's face. It happened too fast for him to notice anything but his friend flying into a cart full of surgical equipment. 

The room was quiet. Matt spit out blood on the floor and panted. His eyes were unfocused and his cheek was already swelling. Shiro didn't know what to say. Apologies weren't really things they did anymore, but Matt was hurt and it was kind of his fault. "I'm sorry. Are you oka—" 

Matt was up and moving before he could finish. Shiro had enough time to see an arm and a knife before he felt pain burst across his face. He grabbed his face, though it did nothing to stop the bleeding. He glared. The cut stung from one cheek to another and blood kept on falling on his mouth. "What the hell!" 

"I don't need your pity. Don't forget, you're the commander, I'm the scientist. You fight, I make you fight better. Being smart and working in labs doesn't mean we aren't just as ruthless as a soldier on the field." He dropped the scalpel in his hand, painted red with Shiro's blood. "By the way, _that's_ how you repay a favor." Matt turned around and began to gather bandages from the knocked over table. 

Shiro stared at Matt's back for a moment. Then he began to snicker, which turned into full out laughing. "You certainly have changed since we started." 

"Not really." Even with his back turned Shiro knew that Matt was smiling. "You've just taught me to stop holding back." 


End file.
